


What We Learned

by starsandfires



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Habits, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, things they learn about each other idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little things that Gaby, Napoleon and Illya notice about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble. I might post a collection of all the prompts I'm getting on tumblr and put them on here.

Illya’s hand traces the small scar that was left on Gaby’s arm after their first mission. She’s mindlessly reading a book, something he learned she liked to do a lot of. Napoleon has hidden his upper half body behind a newspaper. Illya learns that Napoleon does that, whether he actually enjoys the news or it’s out of habit, the Russian doesn’t know.

Gaby learns that Illya likes to touch her often, sometimes it’s to caress somewhere on her body, sometimes it’s just holding her hand or sometimes its standing close so both of their arms are touching. He does this with Napoleon, its less tender but just as passionate. She learns that Napoleon likes to watch her, just to make sure that she’s fine or she needs anything. He’s less protective than Illya, she think he finds what she does humorous.

Napoleon learns that when Illya is about to haven an episode he needs intimacy, usually its Gaby, she grabs his giant hands and kisses his knuckles until he feels better. Sometimes Napoleon is the only one there to calm Illya, the American spy for once doesn’t know what to do and gently holds Illya’s wrists and Illya reacts by rearranging their hands so their hands are entwined. Napoleon decides he likes the way this feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos if you enjoy! It shows that people are interested and helps me carry on writing about these three nerds!


End file.
